Marriage Law
by Ali-the muffin lover
Summary: Again, title is cliche. There is a Marriage Law in which people have 5 months to marry and 2 years to have kid. So Hermione has to marry the man she had loved for 2 years now-the one and only Theo Nott. HG/TN, HP/GW, DM/AG, MF/DG. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story. It's about Theo Nott and Hermione Granger. Have fun!**

_**Hermione's POV**_

I swear this is the best day in my life! Well, at first I hated it, but after some time I found it's the BEST! So that's what happened:

I sat in my chair in the Burrow looking at the Daily Prophet:

The Ministry of Magic decided to have a new law-the Marriage Law. The law says that if you're a single witch/wizard between the ages 17 and 35, you are going to be married to a person who the Ministry chooses for you. You will have 5 months to prepare the wedding and maximum 2 years to produce a child. Divorces aren't allowed. If you are already engaged, you have the same amounts of time for wedding and producing. If you are a pregnant witch, you are going to marry the child's father. Anyone, who is not going to marry, is having their wand snapped and a one-way trip to Azkaban.

I looked at the others. Harry and Ginny were already engaged so they didn't have any problems. Same went for George and Angelina, Fred and Alicia, Percy and Audrey and Ron and Luna. So that left Charlie, Neville (who had moved in after the war) and me alone. I looked at Mr. Weasley and asked:

"How can they do this to us? After all we did!"

"There were many looses and the Ministry thinks that after producing our world is going to survive."

"How is this working?" asked Neville.

"Well, tomorrow you three are going to have a letter saying who you are supposed to marry and…-" he was cut off with a brown owl entering the kitchen with 3 letters. They had initials "C.W.", "N.L.", "H.G." I took my letter and opened it.

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**You are to be married Theodore Nott. You have 5 months to marry and if you don't you wand will be snapped and you will be going in Azkaban.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**Coralline Welsh**_

"Who are you marrying, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Theodore Nott. He was a Slytherin. Actually, he's the only Slytherin that haven't called me mudblood nor he had insulted me" I said. I skipped the part where the 2 of us are actually pretty good friends.

Ginny whistled "You're lucky, Maya. That guy is not only nice, but also HOT! He's like crème de la crème! "

"Ginny! You can't talk like this! Right Mum?" Ron scolded. But Molly shook her head.

"I have seen him, Ron. Ginny has all right to talk like this!" Molly said laughing.

"Anyway! Charlie, Nev, who are you guys marrying?"

"Lavender Brown." Nev said disgustedly. Well, who wouldn't! She was a slut!

"Katie Bell."

"Cool."

"Look, there are 3 owls there!" Ron pointed. True to be told, there were 3 owls and each flew towards me, Nev and Char. I took my letter:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hi. Long time no see, huh? How are you? Do you have a letter from the ministry? If you do, listen: I'm sorry that you have to marry me. I know that this probably isn't what you were hoping for. I know that you aren't exactly attracted to me but I have to tell you something: I have been in love with you since our 4__th__ year at Hogwarts. Shocking, right? I know that you're probably mad that you're paired with me but I'm really happy that I'm paired with you._

_I Love you_

_Theo Nott_

I was smiling lovingly and I was filled with happiness. You see, I have been in love with him since 6th year. I looked up to see everyone starring at me. I sighed happily and said:

"I love him and he loves me. What else can I want?"

And with that I left to my flat.

_**Theo's POV**_

I woke up this morning feeling that something good is going to happen. I went downstairs and cooked myself a breakfast. My family never had house elves-mum hated to be helped. I lived alone in my manor wanting a certain curly haired gorgeous witch-Hermione Granger. I was in love with her for 4 years already. Long time, huh? I looked up to see my owl bringing me the Prophet.

The Ministry of Magic decided to have a new law-the Marriage Law. The law says that if you're a single witch/wizard between the ages 17 and 35, you are going to be married to a person who the Ministry chooses for you. You will have 5 months to prepare the wedding and maximum 2 years to produce a child. Divorces aren't allowed. If you are already engaged, you have the same amounts of time for wedding and producing. If you are a pregnant witch, you are going to marry the child's father. Anyone, who is not going to marry, is having their wand snapped and a one-way trip to Azkaban.

I then looked a Ministry owl bringing me a letter:

_**Dear Mr. Nott,**_

_**You are to be married Hermione Granger. You have 5 months to marry and if you don't you wand will be snapped and you will be going in Azkaban.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**Coralline Welsh**_

I smiled really widely. Then I shouted:

"I'M MARRYING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!"

I haven't realized that while I was reading the Ministry letter, my best mates-Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Marcus and Terrence, came to see how am I holding.

"Ah, so who is she?" Draco asked. I jumped. But here was the bottom line-Draco doesn't know that I'm in love with my best girl friend.

"Oh, uh, hi guys! How are you?" I asked grinning nervously.

"You're marrying Granger? Cool. She has nice legs. And after you have a kid her boobs are gonna be even bigger!" Marcus grinned being a perv.

"GRANGER?!YOU HAVE TO MARRY GRANGER?! BUT SHE'S A MUD-…"I then had my wand pointed at him.

"DON'T EVEN DARE CALLING HER THAT! SHE'S A MUGGLE BORN! SO WHAT? I LOVE HER OKAY? IF YOU EVER INSULT HER AGAIN I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"I shouted.

"You're really in love with her, aren't you?" he asked as the others calmed me down.

"Yes."

"Fine. I'm gonna be nice."

"Thanks. So, who are you guys marrying?"

"Daphne Greengrass." Said Marcus.

"Elizabeth Malfoy" Adrian.

"Padma Patel." Blaise.

"And I have Astoria Greengrass." Said Draco.

"Cool. I'm gonna write a letter to Mione." I said and got out a piece of parchment.

"Ooooh, Mione is it?" Marcus smirked.

"Shut up" I muttered. I started writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hi. Long time no see, huh? How are you? Do you have a letter from the ministry? If you do, listen: I'm sorry that you have to marry me. I know that this probably isn't what you were hoping for. I know that you aren't exactly attracted to me but I have to tell you something: I have been in love with you since our 4__th__ year at Hogwarts. Shocking, right? I know that you're probably mad that you're paired with me but I'm really happy that I'm paired with you._

_I Love you_

_Theo Nott_

I had read it to the boys and they all laughed.

"You're acting like a love sick puppy, dude!" Adrian laughed as my owl flew to give my letter to my love.

After about half an hour I was brought a letter.

_Dear Theo,_

_Hey. It really is. I'm fine, you? Yes, in fact I do. Theo, you don't have to apologize. I'm not saying that the Ministry making me to marry is what I was hoping for but I'm extremely happy it's you I'm going to marry. And…I love you too. I've been in love with you since 6__th__ year!_

_I love you too_

_Hermione Granger, soon-to-be-Nott_

Yep, this IS the best day in my life.


	2. I'm sorry

Hello. I would like to put this story for adoption. I want someone who is a fan of TheoMione to continue my story. I just can't think of what will happen after Chapter 1 so…Anyone who wants it can PM me. I'm terribly sorry.


End file.
